Pokemon Adventures: Shadow Arc
by AkiraArchus
Summary: the Pokemon World has had many villians in the past but at one point they messed with the wrong Trainer Akira has sworn to Avenge a Pokemon who saved his life once while it was escaping a lab Genres: Adventure,Romance,Fantasy and Sci-fi (OC x Blue {female}) (rated M for language, mature elements,mild blood, some Violance and suggestive themes)


_Author's note: _hello readers, this story will be a darker take on the Pokemon World with the version of the Canon Characters being their Manga counter parts

My OC is gonna play the part of an Antagonistic Protagonist and the Canon character he'll be paired with is a now adult Blue/Green {female} at the time this story takes place

oh and to anybody who doesn't like how i am going with this story

it's my own story in the Pokemon world so please don't be like that

now, an Adventure Unfolds!!

-Let's go to the Pokemon World-

Narrator: the Pokemon World, a world were creatures called Pokemon for a time these creatures were called "Magical Creatures" but now Trainers Battle with each other. but this is not the story of a Hero of the Pokemon World

-~-[12 years ago in the Kanto Region]-~-

a little boy is seen with a Ralts battling a wild Pokemon the wild Pokemon was no match for the little Green and white Pokemon

????: haha, no one beats me and Ralts!!

several scenes of the boy battling is shown as the years go by

-~-[ 8 years later]-~-

the little boy has grown up and now owns his own company but there is something he doesn't tell others about

Akira: (pethetic fools, they have no idea what i've been through!!)

a young man approaches Akira and he looks at the fossils that are in a display case near Akira

Akira: ah, Champion of Kanto nice to finally meet you

Red: i don't think i really qualify for that title anymore

along with Red a young woman in a tight black dress with white heels and long brunette hair has came to the building Akira owns

Blue: it is as the rumors say the CEO of this company is very handsome

a spiky haired young man wearing a lab coat speaks up

Green: i don't get it, how did you even get this successful?

Akira looks at the three vistors and than brings out a device that can use the energy of Dream Mist to power devices

Akira: my company has ties with a scientist in the Unova Region, of course she has gotten older now

Blue: so, what do you plan on doing next?

Akira looks at the beautiful women and looks over at his old team of Pokemon in their Pokeballs then closes his eyes

Akira: i believe, i will once again be a Pokemon Trainer ………maybe even find a lover to share all this life

the brunette looks at Akira blushing a bit Red looks at her with a slightly unamused expression

Akira: now if you excuse me i must attend to some business *he walks to an Elevator*

once at the Elevator Akira goes in to head to the upper most floor there he meets up with a group in dark clothing with an **N** on the shirt of the outfit

Grunt: sir, the Dream World has been opened to us and the Pokemon you were after is inside

Akira grins as he goes to collect his new Pokemon in the Dream World while his Grunts use the teleporters in the room to go to the Bases that are in the other Regions

Akira: finally, Darkrai!! you must know what i wanted to find you for

the Nightmare Pokemon begins to actually speak to Akira

Darkrai: you want to punish the ones who caused you so much pain, so be it i am at your service Master

Akira returns to the real world from the Dream World and prepares to head out

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Blue is shown with her Blastoise and the rest of her Pokemon while Red and Green battle outside the building but the battle ends early when the cry of Darkrai is heard from inside

Red: what was that!?

the three Trainers look around then see strange people in uniforms roaming Veridian City

Grunts: don't panic people, no need to panic!!

the people listen and are safely escorted into the Pokemon Center

-~-[In Team Rocket's base]-~-

Giovanni who has reappeared since the orginal defeat of Team Rocket is shown looking at a video message on his laptop

Giovanni: so, they plan on making me feel like the people who my Team has wronged? (so be it, i might just be entertained by this)

all over the world the leaders of the evil teams are being put to sleep by Darkrai's Dark Void attack

-~-[Team Nightmare hideout {Johto Region}]-~-

Grunts: don't panic you will all be safe here in our base!!

Narrator: the Pokemon World has been invaded by the new Team Nightmare a team bent on getting revenge on the previous villians of the past but why is this happening and can our older heroes change Akira's mind!? stay tuned to find out!!

-~-**Chapter** **End**-~-


End file.
